My valley of the end
by StormStriker11
Summary: What happens when a certain someone views and somehow messes up the change in the fight? What happens if that someone was the member, of team 7? Full summary inside, oneshot too.


"Regular Speech"

"Regular Speech"

_Flashback_

"_Flashback regular speech"_

-Thinking-

**Jutsu**

_**Kyuubi speech**_

"_**Kyuubi Thoughts"**_

Disclaimer, Ya, I do not own Naruto, the manga, anime, or anything, except for the games. All of that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, a great person who made this stuff yet he makes some people extremely godly or just has no character development.

Summary, what happens if a certain spectator had gotten there to see the fight between rivals, friends, teammates, and brothers? What happens if that certain someone was the 3rd teammate of squad 7?

Read more, if not just get out, and find a different story's you fools!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tale of two valiant people who sought for each other's power, ideals, and life, they gazed at each other, one looking with disdain, the other with a confused as in why look.

"Sasuke, why would you leave Konoha for the damn snake-teme, you could have stayed in Konoha" Naruto said in a baffled look. He always knew Sasuke had a reason for getting stronger, and he knew this wasn't the way he had to go.

They had appeared on a cliff, right before the valley of the end, where it was formed by the greatest people of that time, Shodaime Hokage of the Senju clan, vs. the legendary Uchiha Madara. A giant waterfall now separates the two statues, each holding a hand sign signaling the battle of their time.

"Because dobe, I need more power to kill him, and this guy is granting it me it quite well, now if you're here to stop me you won't be able to because you are weak" Sasuke stared at Naruto, disdainfully, the power of the heaven seal coursing through him with every second. His left eye turning yellow with black spots around it, if you would seen it, you may of thought he was a half-human, half-demon.

Naruto knew that he had to bring back the teme, it was a promise he had made a few hours ago (Well it may have been a few hours, I mean the fights took a while so I am going to use a few hours.) to the girl he had loved, and would do anything for her. Her name you wonder, well this should be obvious, the name that resembled the very reason of bringing Sasuke back, "Sakura, Haruno".

* * *

_Sakura Haruno, the pink haired teammate the would always be a fan of Sasuke Uchiha however, she had seen him that she thought he would never do. _

_Sasuke Uchiha, walking down the path out of Konoha, into the lands the made the land of fire, and into the land of sound, even walking in his casual, "I don't care" style. _

_He had seen Sakura standing, the look on her face, temptation, confusion, regret. He kept walking past her; he didn't need anyone here, not his friends, senseis, especially not this one, his so called fan girl. Yet they had been on the same team for quite a while, going through the chuunin exams, when he had gotten the curse seal from the snake-sannin Orochimaru._

_Sasuke, had enough of Konoha for himself, he wanted, no needed more power to decimate his brother into hell itself. Konoha wasn't offering it, Orochimaru was giving him the power he needed. He never really cared if he lost his body to the devil himself, as long as he killed his brother he would not care._

_Sasuke, walked past Sakura with even a word, or care, it like he never knew she existed. Sakura had started to cry now, she never wanted "her" Sasuke to leave. Not like this she couldn't._

_Sakura P.O.V_

_I had felt a chill down my spine, something was coming, and I knew what it was. I had rushed hurriedly down the street from my house, onto the road where "he" would go for his thing. I never really knew why he wanted it to be this way; he could have been here with us, with me. _

_I think I know why, it is because of the stupid baka Naruto, he just had to walk in to see Sasuke, and he gotten or fidgety, he wanted to challenge Naruto for his own reasons, I had pleaded him to stop, but it was too late, his Sharingan flaring showing that he wanted a fight._

_I don't think I ever saw this part of Sasuke before, the intense rivalry was going way too far. His need to prove himself was going beyond himself. Naruto just walked with him to the roof. _

_They had started with regular taijutsu; Naruto had pulled out his famous move, __**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**__. He had gotten Sasuke to the air, while Sasuke was already forming hand signs, for one of his moves, all I could hear before I closed my eyes was, __**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! **_

_The roof had turned into dust, except for the water tanks, Naruto's clones had dispersed I opened my eyes just see what was the out come, but I saw this instead, I saw Sasuke's signature move, the move he had used against Gaara ,__**Chidori.**_

_Naruto on the other hand, had a clone out his hand making a chakra like sphere, glistening, seemingly forming with the sun itself. I had wondered what it was but to only stand there doing nothing. They had both charged at each other, the moves were about to clash, all I heard was screaming there names out before the attack, and I had pulled myself together right at the moment. I had started to run towards the clash, screaming stop it, I couldn't let them do this, not here, not now. Yet, my call was heeded, and Kakashi sensei, appeared right on the spot, grabbing both of their wrists, and tossing them at the water tanks. _

_Their techniques both hit the water tanks, Sasuke smirked when he saw the front was destroyed, and Naruto's wasn't, he looked at the back, and only to find the whole thing was blown to bits, while his didn't do that, he glared at Naruto getting angry again._

_Regular P.O.V_

"_Sasuke, please don't go to the darkness, everyone wants you here, I want you here" Sakura , had started to cry as she watched Sasuke fall into the darkness walking like he just didn't care. _

_Sasuke suddenly stopped, and in the instant, he was behind Sakura, the only thing he said for she passed out was "Thank you" before he knocked her out, and put her on the bench. The tears on her shirt, and the bench, he walked out into the dark, moonlight sky, setting the dark mood perfectly, he saw the sound 4 again. They just nodded, and started to walk._

* * *

Flashback over

Sakura, wanted to go, but she had slept on the bench way to long, she was hastily woken up by a chuunin, she looked around at her surroundings, and not before long, she had started walking to the gate, she wanted to go, no she needed to go, like a force inside her told her to.

Sakura, started to jump onto trees and so forth, she had saw Chouji, on a tree with butterfly's near him, flying around or, on him.

She had past Neji, even though she hadn't knew the Hyuuga prodigy so well, she had kind of felt sorry for him, she past the other fights, quickly jumping ahead only to see the epic ness of Sasuke, and Narutos.

Naruto and Sasuke had pretty much gone through a fight, Naruto in his passive Kyuubi form, and Sasuke barely standing up to it. Sakura watched through the horror, and all she could scream out, "SASUKE NARUTO!"

Everything, stopped, Sasuke looked up after he was blown away by a punch from the enhanced Naruto. Naruto just looked up, hot tears streaming down his face, he sees Sakura, his enhanced form, tones it down a bit, Sasuke, starts to look with regret, wondering why such a lousy person came here to interrupt his fight, for power.

She quickly, jumps down, from the high cliff putting chakra around her legs so that they stick to the water, she lands between the two, She looks at Sasuke, he gives her the look of death, and at Naruto, the look of pain. "Why?" that's all she could say, she looked around at the place, everything destroyed. She glared at Sasuke "How could you, we trusted you, you helped us through tough times, and this is payback?" Something inside of Sakura was glowing, her inner self, the "will of fire" you could say, She wanted to fight back, she wanted to bring Sasuke back with Naruto, this fight had turned into a 2 vs.1 now.

Naruto was confused now, didn't Sakura, like Sasuke? Even in his state, she was going to fight him, to bring him back, together, with him. Sasuke just started to laugh, maniacally, "So it's just 1 more useless person to fight." That hit a hard one with Sakura; she never liked being called weak, even though she was. Naruto just growled, that was a low one Sasuke had said, his claws started to form again, and out of the spur of the moment, He rushes Sasuke, his claws swiping at his chest, Sasuke quickly counters by sidestepping, grabbing his wrists and throwing him right at Sakura, he quickly jumps up high into the air and makes some more hand signs. **Katon: Karyuudan no jutsu, **within his mouth was a giant dragon heading out at an intense speed, right about to crash into Sakura.

She tried to jump out of the way, but she got hit by Naruto landing on her butt, right on the water, was this it for her? Could she of done something else to change this, maybe just maybe, being stronger was the goal she had to get, she closed her eyes, put her arms in front of her waiting, for the searing pain to course through her. That didn't come but instead she heard a cry of pain, She seeing Naruto taking the flame to his back for her burning him severely, Sasuke, quickly went around and kicked Naruto away into the monument of the shodai. He grabbed Sakura by the throat having an iron grip on her. She tried to kick around, it was useless, her last ditch effort, she pulled out a kunai from her pouch and quickly tossed it, hitting Sasuke right into his chest. Sasuke just looked at her, and then the kunai, and then looked at her again, He was so going to destroy her, he just tosses her like a piece of garbage, sending her through the water and onto some rock.

Sasuke quickly pulled out the kunai, grabbing some bandages, from his pouch, and quickly wrapping it around the wound itself. "….." was all he could do, his Sharingan going up a notch, to level 3, the advanced form before mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke, quickly charges, as Naruto is getting up, kicking him high into the air, going behind him, flipping him, having his hands on ankles, and his knees on his back, he started to spin like a cannonball, falling fast, and then a loud crack could be heard, Sasuke Uchiha had done it, he smashed Naruto's head into the ground head first, and then his body at a slanted way. Naruto suddenly started to shake, his "tenant" started to shake within him granting him a tail of chakra, he suddenly claws at Sasuke, he wasn't expecting it but he turned, to see 55 shuriken, and 10 kunai heading at him, all planned from Sakura Haruno.

His back was quickly clawed as he fell forward, but he jumped, using his own kunai to deflect the shurikens, he just turned his body to where the kunai flew past him, he saw it exploding tags on the kunai, and he was in the blast radius, and in the instant, a tremendous explosion erupted, Sasuke barely got out of that, but his arm, and leg was burned intensely, black covered it as the burns were painful. He charged a chidori, in the instant the explosion happened he appeared in front of Sakura, a chidori rammed through her chest, sending her into a trance before life, and death, her body being fragile, just let the chidori, run right through her, blood spurting out everywhere, this was a true end for her.

Sasuke, had expected this, his curse seal lashing out at him, wings busted out of his back, his body turned into a dark tan, a star like thing across his nose, his hair glowing long, becoming darker, and spikier. Naruto had already started to form an unstable red rasengan, it started to glow heavily, the red infusing it, making the rasengan, send out blood red streaks time to time, Sasuke charging a chidori, it turning black, a black that was infused with the devil's power itself. It turned deadly silent, as two warriors, quickly charged along the water, Naruto's side started to turn the water blood red, and Sasuke's side extreme black.

Sakura, didn't want to end like this, she was fading away fast, she wanted to see on who would win this fight, before she left, she knew she wasn't going to make it and then, she saw it, the sphere enclosing in on them, each other trying to win for dominance, it shook the entire place itself, causing the rocks themselves to fall, she took one last leap, into the air, She wanted to bring back Sasuke whether she died or not. So she brought out a kunai, laced with all the chakra she had, however the wound made her like a blood shadow charging into the sphere of chakra, The sphere, was so intense that made herself cry, as she quickly rammed the kunai into the sparks of chidori and the rasengan, and then it exploded.

The entire, area exploded, sending out waves of chakra, everyone in the 100 mile radius could feel it, Kakashi on his way to bring the fight to the end, could feel it, and it made his blood turn icy cold. The explosion made the 3 send out into different directions, Sasuke into a crater near the Shodaime Hokage's foot, blood streaming out of his wings, and feet, Naruto into Uchiha Madara's chest, making a crater on itself, him falling down into the water, the body itself failing as it goes, being barely alive, but unconscious.

Sakura, well, she had been sent out, across the water, into the wall, making a huge crater, and landed in the water, blood streaming out of her, she was gone, dead, lost, to them, to her life, and her friends. Sasuke Uchiha's form, reverted to its regular self, he had looked where Naruto was, and then where Sakura should be, She had truly made her wish, and he respected that, but now he had started to cry, for once in his life, he had truly cried his heart out, Sakura, was gone forever, he would never see her again, her face, the hair, everything was gone.

* * *

Kakashi had arrived on the scene to see hell had been lose, he had seen Naruto and Sasuke, but his dog said there was a third one dead, he had wondered what it was until pakkun said the word the made him lose himself, "Sakura". That sent Kakashi through hell and back within the second, his blood turned cold, his senses turned bad, this was it, his team was gone, he could see Sasuke crying himself out, apparently he was about to die to blood loss, Naruto was unconscious on the water, making the water look like tears of blood. He used a simple earth jutsu to raise Sakura up, and onto the ground, quickly burying her into the ground. This had been a fight of death; this had gone way too far.

He let himself cry, tears streaming down, he had failed his sensei once again, obito, and himself. He shouldn't have let Sasuke have chidori, yet he feels, responsibility for favoritism, this was the council's fault, no not their fault, his fault, for just focusing on Sasuke, and not letting his teammates get stronger. He looked at Sasuke and then at Naruto, picking both of them up, and running with speed, that made him ANBU captain.

* * *

5 years later, Konoha had been going well, except for 2 people, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke, had been sent to prison for a life time, only to train once a year with Naruto, everyone in Konoha had treated him with disrespect, disdainfully, and with regret. However, Naruto was in a depressed state even today, he couldn't get over Sakura's death, saying it was his entire fault, yet he made his own jutsu, with cherry blossoms to remember Sakura, and her heroic deeds. He would never forget the person he had loved the most, her pink hair, green eyes, rambunctious self at times, he didn't want to forget ever, and what he remembered the most was her name, "Sakura, Haruno".

Well story done, review, and help me revise! I made this story from scratch and I know It could have been longer well this was to gauge some of my skill so far so review, and flame if your gay


End file.
